Not The Only One
by DonnyJay
Summary: What happens when DJ's crush is revealed in a game of Truth or Truth at Playa des Losers? Short DJxKatie one-shot! Please tell me in a review your opinions!


_I can't believe I'd stayed in the game when I could have been relaxing over here. _I thought to myself, sitting with my feet dangling in the pool of Playa des Losers. Now that I had been eliminated, there were only seven of us still on the island: Izzy, Owen, Gwen, Duncan, Geoff, Leshawna and Heather. I can't even begin to explain what a relief it was to get away from all of the drama, and even better; _she _was here. The only girl I had actually grown close to – this was all off screen, though. Chris thought that it just wasn't entertaining enough.

"Hey, guys." Trent broke the relaxing silence. "Wanna play truth or _truth_?"

I could feel my heart drop when he uttered those words. I've always hated that game, I can't tell lies, which results in me revealing some pretty private secrets.

"Courtney, truth or truth?" Trent let out a little chuckle.

"This game is so trivial. Truth." Courtney rolled her eyes.

"If you had to date any of the guys from Total Drama, who would you date?" Trent smirked. "Not including Duncan."

"What kind of question is that? I stay loyal." Courtney huffed, folding her arms.

"Okay, but you're out!" Trent smirked once more. "DJ, you're turn." My mouth quite literally dropped a little. "Truth or truth?" He asked me.

"…Truth." I let out a nervous giggle.

"Who on the show are you currently crushing on?" Trent gave me my question. It was obviously just to tease me, because nearly everyone sitting by the pool knew the answer. Bridgette did, Trent did, Cody did, heck, even Courtney knew. One of the few people that didn't know was her, sitting there, her near black eyes glistening in the moonlight.

"Uh…" I began to rub the back of my neck, getting increasingly nervous.

"Why'd you ask him that?" I heard Bridgette whisper to Trent. "You know he's shy about things like that."

"I don't see the problem, I mean, almost everybody here knows who he likes." Trent defended himself, as I tried to build up the courage I needed to reveal who I liked.

"Yeah, everybody knows he likes Katie." Tyler tilted his head to the side. I could feel my cheeks turning red, as I turned to look at Katie, who was still looking at Tyler, her mouth agape.

"Uh, be right back." I nervously uttered, removing my feet from the warm water of the pool, before making for my room in the Playa des Losers hotel.

"Are you guys being serious?" I heard Katie ask, before I walked out of hearing distance.

It was true. The girl I liked was Katie, and now she knew. I ran up to my room and slammed the door shut behind me, before putting the latch on. Sitting on the end of my bed, I didn't know what to think – there was too much going on my head. _Does she like me? Does she think I'm stupid? _All these questions just circled around my head, unanswered.

I don't know why, but I felt exhausted. It had now been ten minutes since I'd been at the pool, and I was now lying on my bed facing the ceiling, trying desperately to forget what had just happened. _Why would he say that?_ I thought to myself, as I heard a soft knock at the door.

"Hello?" I uttered, I didn't really want to talk to anyone right now.

"DJ?" A soft voice came from the other side of the door. I knew who the voice belonged to straight away, but nevertheless, I took a look through the peephole to check if she was alone or not, which she was.

"What do you want?" I sighed, slumping down to the ground, my back leaning against the door. "Come to laugh at me?"

"Of course not, DJ!" She softly responded. She'd obviously heard me slump down to the ground, as I could hear her do the same. "I just came to see if you were alright. You seemed pretty embarrassed and upset at the pool."

"Really? What gave it away?" I sighed. "Sorry, I didn't mean that. It's just, I've only had a crush on one girl before, and when I told her, she didn't take it that well."

"Well I'm not her." I could hear the smile in her voice.

_What harm could it do?_ I thought to myself as I decided to let her in. Opening the door; I saw her standing there, in her splendor. "What do you mean?" I asked her, as she showed me a soft smile.

"What do you think I mean?" She giggled. In that split second, I don't know what came over me. All I felt was the soft touch of her lips upon mine. I didn't push her away; instead I just went with it. "Now do you know?" She uttered, her big eyes staring into mine.

"I think so…" I muttered, still shocked at what had just happened. "Did you really just-?"

"Yeah." She uttered, her face glowing under the light above. "You're not the only one that has a _crush_."

**A/N: So Slendie258 gave me the challenge of writing a oneshot for either Alejandro/Courtney or DJ/Katie. Needless to say, I chose DJ/Katie.**


End file.
